


Канон к канону

by Mozilla



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: О нелегкой жизни сборных фандомов.





	Канон к канону

\- Так, этот сюда, этот вот сюда, а этот, - Спокон задумчиво повертел в руках волейбольный мяч. - А ты у меня один такой. Куда же тебя деть-то? А, нафиг, пусть тут валяется, - положив его рядом с коньками, Спокон задумчиво оглядел получившуюся в итоге композицию. – Чего-то я перестарался, - он хмыкнул и принялся пересчитывать барахло. - Два, пять, шесть, девять... Почему опять девять? Баскетбола должно быть десять! Или одиннадцать? Аааа! Да что ж такое! – взъерошив волосы на затылке, он начал осторожно разгребать все сваленные вещи в поисках потери. – Ты тут откуда? Я тебя сюда не клал, - бормотал он периодически, вытаскивая из теннисных мячиков то бейсбольный, то вообще от пинг-понга. – Это что тут делает? Это ж на следующую выкладку! – он раздраженно отбросил биту, споткнулся о роликовые коньки и с воплями рухнул на пол, перемешав все окончательно. – Да иди ты к черту! – вскочив на ноги, Спокон с остервенением начал пинать все, что попалось ему на пути. Разбросав хлам по углам комнаты, он, тяжело дыша, присел на диван и огляделся. Хаос и разрушение. Разрушение и хаос. Впервые он пожалел, что не курит. Спортсмен, чтоб его, даже нервы сигареткой не успокоишь. Посидев минут десять, он вздохнул, поднялся и начал аккуратно складывать все опять по кучкам. Через два часа титанического труда по сортировке канонов он удовлетворенно хмыкнул и отряхнул руки.

\- Это я молодец. Это я, значит, успеваю. И даже с запасом, - радостно отметил он, глянув на часы. – Так-так, теперь это все надо как-то упаковать… Где у меня тут баннеры валя… гм… лежали? – он шустро пробежался по комнате, открывая все шкафы подряд. - Точно помню, что куда-то их уже складывал.

Громко хлопнула входная дверь - на пороге стоял сияющий НФ:

\- Здорово, Спокон! Как там комменты к выкладке? Много? У меня, например, - НФ прошелся по комнате, небрежно скинул лежащие на диване мячики и уселся на их место. - Так вот, у меня…

\- Ааа! – Спокон схватился за голову. - Ты что сделал? Ты что сделал, гад? – он подскочил к НФ и схватил его за шиворот. - Ты мне опять все каноны перепутал, зараза такая!

\- Что ты орешь? Больной что ли? – НФ с опаской посмотрел на него. - Какие каноны?

\- Мои! Мои, блядь, каноны! Я три часа их сортирую! – Спокон отпустил НФ и устало сел прямо на пол. – Все, сдаюсь. Я ничего не успеваю, мне плевать, - наугад цапнув пару мячиков, он подбросил их в руке. - Выложу вот это. Минимум. К черту, - он закрыл глаза и распластался на полу, отпихнув ногой гобан.

\- Эм, - НФ замялся. - Прости, я нечаянно. Я прекрасно понимаю, как тяжело сборным фандомам, сам такой. Просто думал, что ты уже выложился! – Спокон на извинения не реагировал. - Ну, хочешь… Хочешь я тебе помогу? Мы вдвоем быстрее справимся! – Спокон приоткрыл один глаз. НФ воодушевленно продолжил. - Ну, сколько там у тебя канонов? Сейчас разберемся! Вот это сюда, да? А вот это, - НФ задумчиво посмотрел на волейбольный мяч. - А это куда? Где остальные?

Спокон вздохнул и поднялся с пола:

\- Он у меня такой один, - чувствуя странное дежавю, ответил он. - Клади его к конькам. А вот этот…

До окончания выкладки драбблов оставалось два часа.


End file.
